The invention relates to a magnetic-tape apparatus with at least one switching device comprising a servo wheel for switching an apparatus function and more particularly to such apparatus having two winding spindles whose lower end portions are each connected to a coaxial winding wheel, and a reversible drive motor which in an operating condition of the apparatus is coupled to the respective winding wheel by means of an idler wheel which is pivotably arranged between the winding idlers. In a switching condition of the apparatus, the idler wheel is coupled to a coupling wheel which constitutes a coupling between the drive motor and switching device. This coupling results in the switching device being activated to switch the apparatus function.
A magnetic-tape apparatus of this kind is known. In this known magnetic-tape apparatus the switching device comprises an electromechanical transducer comprising an electromagnet constructed as an impulse relay. Further, the switching device comprises a servo member which is actuated by the electromechanical transducer in a first position in which it blocks the servowheel of the switching device against rotation. This blocking ensures that the apparatus function cannot be switched on. By electrically energizing the electromechanical transducer the servo member is moved to a second position under spring force, allowing the servo wheel to rotate. Thus, under the influence of the electromechanical transducer the switching device is actuated and subsequently the apparatus function is switched. This electromechanical transducer used in the known apparatus is a part which occupies a certain space inside the apparatus, which must be mounted separately on the deck, and which must also be connected electrically.